


Unspoken

by calie15



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many things can be conveyed with looks and actions, and when it comes to Jane, the things left unspoken trouble Loki the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

By nature, Loki was a violent person. It was in his bones, his blood. It was his life on Asgard that had taught him to temper that. The calm, heavy handed rule of a king with a piercing gaze and the gentle hand of the queen enabled Loki to quell the desire to act out. It worked to his benefit to keep a facade of calm. No one knew what really went through his mind. Fools, all of them. It was only recently that Loki realized that uncontrollable thrum in his bones to act out in anger was due to his true lineage. One that Loki despised.

Still, he controlled it, determined to act the part of a regal Asgard prince, not a violent war mongering Frost Giant. It was a struggle, one that he didn't always win.

As he watched Thor and Jane from the dark corner he felt that same violent urge claw at his calm facade. Loki reasoned those urges away and buried them deep. 

Days away from Asgard wasn't a long time, not compared to the eternity he had lived. Loki was slowly discovering that perhaps those days away were longer then he thought.

Thor of course entertained Jane, like any close friend would, and Jane gravitated to him. She still wasn't comfortable in her immortal skin, or those around her. But Loki wasn't an idiot, Thor was. If Thor thought for one moment his face didn't give away his true feelings than Loki pitied the future of Asgard. To his credit, Loki had to admit the truth on Thor's face was only known to Loki.

It was there though, the regret, the longing, the pining. All still there and Loki couldn't help but wonder when it would ever disappear. Thor smiled a Jane, made her laugh, escorted her around the room, touched her shoulder or her back to draw her attention. 

The room was loud, as gatherings on Asgard could be. With calm watchful eyes Loki watched Thor bend over her with his hulking body, settle a hand against her back, and whisper in her ear. Jane laughed. It was the sound of that laugh that snapped him into moving. He stepped away from his dark corner and walked with purposeful strides. People parted for him, knowing better to get in his way. 

It was Jane that saw him first. Eyes glancing away from Thor and meeting his. She wasn't started, shocked, or even guilty about the position she was in. Jane was an open book to him, she couldn't hide what she felt. There was not an evil, deceptive bone in her body. Her eyes widened at him and as she smiled, pulling from Thor. Loki knew where she stood, what her feelings were. When Loki was in a few feet of them and she met him, throwing her arms around his neck. Loki wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, possessively pulling her to his chest. Over her shoulder he stared at Thor. His brother exclaimed in joy at his appearance, clapping him on the shoulder, but Loki knew better. 

"Your back early, you should have told me, I would have waited-."

"It's of no matter," he said and slid a hand up her back, soothing away her concern. She pulled away, but Loki only relaxed his hold on her marginally. When she stopped her palms rested against the leather on his chest.

"I'm glad you're back," she said gently, a smile gracing her lips.

She smiled at him, always. It eased some of the emotions waring within him, anger, jealousy, possessiveness, worry, fear. Loki knew what he felt, but he wouldn't reveal that to anyone, no one except Thor. Loki had so little, and Jane was his, only his, and he wanted no part of her to belong to Thor, not her gaze, her touch, her laugh, no matter how innocent they were on her part. 

Loki pulled his eyes from from Jane and looked down to grasp a hand from his chest. He released her, stepping back as he bowed his head slightly and kissed the top of her hand. When their eyes met she smiled. Loki stepped to her side and wound her arm through his, settling her hand on his forearm as he guided her through the hall. "What do you say we say hello and quickly take our leave "

Jane glanced to the dais where the Allfather and his queen sat. "Won't they want to speak with you?"

"Do I care?" He asked as he glanced down at her with a playful smirk. She rolled her eyes, but said nothing else. 

Loki played the part of the returned princeling, greeted them and the probably rather rudely took his leave. 

"Loki," Jane admonished softly. "Shouldn't we stay for a little while, you just-."

Loki released her arms and placed his around her waist, pulling her close to his side as they walked so that he could bow his head and whisper in her ear. "I've played the perfect prince for centuries Jane. And the good thing about being the bad brother, is everyone accepts my disregard for authority." She looked up with a frown. "And I missed you," he said with playful smile that he knew reached his eyes. " Again she smiled up at him, his smile. 

Loki looked up again, guiding her through the crowd and throwing and intense glare at anyone who didn't move quickly enough. They came to the doors and he pressed his hand against the wood and pushed. By chance he glanced away from his destination, finding his brother across the hall. Their eyes met. Loki again felt his body thrum with emotions that he forced himself to control. Thor's face held the same facade, guarding the feelings he knew his brother still fought with. No on in the hall would notice the look between them, it lasted only seconds, and not a single thing was given away in their faces. Loki knew, and Thor knew. That's all that mattered. It was a silent communication between the two where they both acknowledged that Thor's feelings were there and weren't well hidden. Loki's facade slip, his eyes narrowing just slightly with warning, and as if on cue Jane turned into him and and he tightened his arm arounf her. His.

"Loki?" She questioned in confusion. 

He broke contact with his brother and looked down into her concerned gaze. Loki pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, eyes locking with his brother's one final time before pulling back from her and ushering her through the door. 

"Are you okay?" She asked again as they walked down the solitary hallway.

"Perfect," he said and offered her a smile, which she returned, the worry gone from her face. Thor understood now, Loki knew, and Thor knew Loki wouldn't play games. At least not any Thor would like.


End file.
